Behind the blue eyes
by Belabsouza
Summary: "O amor deveria perdoar todos os pecados, menos um pecado contra o amor. O amor verdadeiro deveria ter perdão para todas as vidas, menos para as vidas sem amor." - Oscar Wilde    Thalia relembra o dia da morte de sua mãe.


**Behind the blues eyes.**

_Zeus_

_Definição de acordo com os livros mais antigos de mitologia: deus de todos os deuses, o deus mais temido do Olimpo._

Meus olhos bateram na foto estampada do livro de minha mãe que acabei achar empolheirado na estante velha herdada da minha falecida avó. A figura mostrava um homem musculoso, esguio em posição de poder e força, seus olhos eram tão azuis quando o céu limpido que brilhava a luz do sol do outro lado do sótão. Estremeci ligeiramente, apertado o casaco de algodão fino contra o peito, e soltando um suspiro satisfeito. Tinha conseguido a chave do esconderijo da minha mãe. Aquilo era um triunfo, todas as partes do meu corpo sinalizavam excitação e ansiosidade para saber o que tinha dentro daqule pequeno cubiculo estreito onde gente grande não poderia ficar em pé. Não havia ninguém em casa, mamãe tinha acabado de sair para fazer coisas de adultos como ela mesma gostava de falar para mim quando sumia pelo final da rua.

Um farfalhar alto me fez pular de susto,cai do parapeito da única janelinha por onde dava para ver toda cidade, o sol estava se pondo devagar no feixes de luzes amarelas e avermelhadas cortavam o céu até ficarem fracas ao atingirem as nuvens brancas e translucidas. Resmuguei uma praga, e me preparei para levantar do chão empoeirado. Mas algo embaixo da estante chamou minha atenção. Curiosamente, abaixei meu corpo até encontrar uma caixinha de madeira daquelas pintadas de cores diferentes e feita a mão por uma adolescente romantica e sonhadora, com ressalvas aos corações cravados por estilete com os devidos nomes dos apaixonados.

-O que é isso? –perguntei animada, vendo a letra da minha mãe enroscada com uma inicial _Z_. A caixa estava lacrada, e parecia não querer abrir com um simples toque. Olhei para a fechadura da caixinha com o nariz torto, era um simbolo estranho. Era um trovão... Minha mão foi direto para o dorso do meu punho onde minha pulseira de ouro reluzia, o pingente em formato de raio era do tamanho exato da caixa. Tirei a pulseira desajeitadamente e encostei-a na fechadura que ressonou um leve ruido de abertura.

-Meu deus... –exclamei com medo, pousando a caixa no chão com delicadeza. Dentro dela havia várias fotos antigas da minha mãe com um homem bem bonito e elegante, os dois pareciam felizes. Minha mãe não tinha aquele ar triste e cansado. Seus olhos possuiam um brilho diferente que eu nunca tinha visto. Para minha surpresa, percebi o quanto eu parecia com homem da foto. Os mesmo olhos azuis expressivos e os fios negros cobrindo a tez pálida. Virei uma das fotos em que minha mãe estava no colo dele com os cachos ruivos de lado e um sorriso lindo estampado nos lábios, o homem ria alegremente com o ar jovial dela. A letra fina e delicada da minha mãe escrevia com carinho: "_O melhor dia da minha vida com o meu amor, Zéfiro_!"

-Zéfiro? –sussurrei absorta nos meus pensamentos, tentei pegar as cartas da caixa, mas um barulho de porta abrindo me assustou. Ao me virar para ver quem era, meu rosto ficou gelado. Era minha mãe com as maças da face tão vermelhas quanto o seu cabelo, os olhos verdes fixaram na foto em minha mão, percebi seu peito parar de se mexer.

-Mãe...eu posso explicar. –gaguejei em tom de desespero quando vi uma lágrima escorregar pelo canto de seus olhos. Ela piscou durante alguns momentos e seu rosto se contorceu em raiva. Ela veio em minha direção, pisando fundo.

-Thalia...sai daqui! AGORA! –berrou ela, pegando a foto da minha mão e me empurrando para fora do sótão, machucando meu braço. –Como você conseguiu entrar aqui! Céus! SAIA!

-Mas mamãe... –tentei falar, mas meus soluços me impediram. Ela me jogou no chão com odio. Ela parecia pertubada, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e a boca estava estendida em uma linha fina. –Quem é Zefiro?

Ela me fitou horrorizada, passou os dedos brancos por dentro do cabelo como se não conseguisse pensar no que me responder.

-Não é ninguém... –sibilou ela em um fio de voz. –AGORA SUMA DAQUI

-É o meu pai, não é? –perguntei com uma coragem que até mesmo eu me assustei. Ela ficou estática, em sua mão esquerda, a foto estava amassada por entre seus dedos.

-Por favor... –a ruiva encostou as costas na parede e começou a chorar copiosamente, deixando o corpo fino escorregar pela parede, ela encolheu no chão como uma criança, apertando a testa contra os joelhos em um martírio interno. –Ele é o meu passado...ele é apenas o meu passado...eu enterrei o meu passado...

-Mãe... –sussurrei, engatinhando em sua direção, mas ela explodiu.

-SAIA DAQUI... ELE É O MEU PASSADO... VOCÊ NÃO PODERIA TER ENTRADO ALI, THALIA! –ela berrou alucinada, erguendo o corpo do chão e entrando dentro do quarto dela com o som da porta fechando com violencia.

Um sentimento horrivel percorreu minha espinha, nunca tinha visto minha mãe daquele jeito. Ela tinha perdido o controle de si, nem parecia a mulher que todos diziam ser centrada e calma. Deixei minha tristeza me levar, chorei pela minha mãe e por mim, assim acabei adormecendo no chão frio do corredor.

Acordei no dia seguinte com o som da porta do quarto da minha mãe se abrindo abruptamente, fiquei ali com o peito levantado pelos meus cotovelos no chão. A ruiva estava acabada, seus olhos eram opacos e duas rodas roxas cobriam seu rosto belo, ela olhou para mim inexpressiva, como se estivesse morrendo devagar. Ela tinha em suas mãos a chave do carro e nada mais.

-Mãe... você vai sair? –perguntei chorosa, minha garganta ardia. Seus olhos esmeraldas desviaram-se do meu, e eu pude ver dor e mágoa enquanto ela me ignorava e passava por mim pelo corredor como um fantasma. Seus passos eram fracos e algumas vezes pisava em falso, quase despencando no chão. Parecia bêbeda, mas não havia sinal de alcool.

-Mãe... Aonde você vai? –chamei novamente, ficando em sua direção. Ela esbarrou em mim, caindo sobre o movel da sala, deixando o vaso de cristal se partir no chão. Para a minha surpresa, ela apenas se levantou, passando descalça por cima dos cacos e continuou seu caminho para a porta da frente.

-MÃE! –berrei apreensiva. O que eu tinha feito?, pensei apavorada com raiva de mim mesma por ter entrado naquele sótão. Ela abriu a porta com os olhos languidos, cheios de lágrimas. Ela me fitou com um sorriso fraco nos lábios e sem pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra, vi seus lábios formarem um "_Eu te amo, Thalia..." _e a seu corpo desapareceu com o fechar porta. Meu peito doeu tanto, aquilo parecia uma despedida para sempre... O ruido do motor do carro dela me tirou da sensação de abandono e fagilidade. Corri como se aquilo tudo dependesse da minha vida, queria minha mãe de volta. Queria o seu carinho, mesmo que ela fosse depois tomar seus milhoes de remedios para depressão. Queria que ela fosse feliz comigo...O carro dela saia da garagem, pegando velocidade pela rua. Corri atras batendo na traseira do carro, via seus olhos verdes acompanhando o meu desespero pelo retrovisor. Minhas pernas doiam com o esforço de alcançar a velocidade do automovel que acabou me vencendo descaradamente. Tropeçei no asfalto, ralando meu joelho. Mas nenhum dor era pior do que ver minha mãe indo embora... meus gritos ecoaram pela manhã gelada do bairro, a neblina me fazia companhia e tudo que eu via eram os farois do carro da minha mãe desaparecer na esquina.

**Dois dias depois...**

-Thalia? –alguém me chamou, mas eu apenas ignorei, ainda olhando para o chão branco e sem vida do hospital. Uma amiga da minha mãe que estava ao meu lado, me cutucou delicadamente.

-Thalia... –ela falou suave em um tom materno. –O Doutor...

Ergui meu queixo na direção do médico que engoliu em seco ao cruzar seu olhar com o meu. Ele era novo como minha mãe, e tinha as mãos engolidas pelos bolsos do jaleco branco. Ele respirou fundo, e sentou na minha frente.

-Como está minha mãe,senhor? –perguntei cansada. Eu estava exausta de tudo, tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente. Queria fugirpara bem longe...ou dormir pela eternidade. Minha mãe tinha sofrido um terrivel e 'inesperado' acidente de carro. O seu ford tinha escorregado na estrada, e caido em uma ribanceira. Seu estado não era nada bom pela cara do médico.

O doutor deu um olhar de pesar para minha tia, que soltou um soluço triste e me abraçou com força.

-Querida, sua mãe teve que partir... –fungou a mulher em um tom profundo de dor. –Mas você não está sozinha...

A minha reação? Bom, eu deveria ter ficado chocada, cair em choro longo e sofrido que faria qualquer um sentir pena de mim. No entanto, eu apenas fiquei ali no abraço da amiga da minha mãe, sem nenhuma reação. Não chorei, porque não tinha mais o que chorar. Eu já sabia o que levou aquele carro à sair da rodovia e perfurar o encostamento. Minha mãe queria morrer a muito tempo, apenas adiou sua partida por minha causa. Ela não tinha mais vivacidade, estava morta por dentro como uma arvoré que conservar apenas o tronco como lembrança dos tempos primaveris. Eu fui o gatilho da arma dela. Relembrei o passado que a atormentava, o passado que a fez morrer...o meu pai...o assassino por trás dos olhos azuis faíscantes


End file.
